Smash Randoms
by Chaokachu
Summary: A series of stories following your favourite Smash Fighters!
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Mansion: Randoms, Episode 1: A Warning to Robots, Here be Fangirls

Few Notes:

I don't own Nintendo, SEGA, Capcom or anyone who helped in the development of Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. This is purely for entertainment and not anything to do with the game's cannon story, World of Light.

Pit fluttered his wings, extending them to their full wingspan. They weren't huge, roughly two and a half meters across. so he shut them again and said "So, Meta Knight? Why do you have a huge bath and I don't?"

"Watch how big my wings are."

Meta Knight rolled his eyes, took off his cape and fluttered his bat-like wings a little to stop them feeling so numb after being pressed up against his back, and extended them fully. Roughly, his wingspan was around five times his squishy round body. He then folded them back in. "You see, I prefer to be comfortable when in my bath. A normal size can't contain my wings."

"Wow! I wish my wings were as big as yours!" Pit squealed.

"It has its disadvantages too, though."

"Like what?"

"Updrafts are caught a lot more easily than your tiny feathered wings can hold."

"Huh."

Pit waved goodbye to Meta Knight and headed round the corner, when he accidentally walked into Mega Man, who fell over, and bashed his head off the floor. "So sorry, sir!" Pit said, offering him a hand to help him up. "S'ok." Mega Man replied. He was pulled up onto his feet again, and he went and stood outside the robot's cafeteria, waiting for someone. Pit didn't recognise Mega Man at first, until Paulentena and Viridi came round the corner.

"Look! It's Mega Man, see!" Viridi shouted, suddenly ridiculously over excited, pointing at the little blue bot.

Pit heard Viridi, looked over at the Blue Bomber and almost screamed. "Wa-ha-how! It's Mega Man, he's so awesome and powerful!"

"LOOK AT HIS ADORABLE BLUE EYES AND HIS CUTE, FLAWLESS FACE! AND HIS PERFECT ATTACK COMBOS ARE SO FLUENT, IT'S AMAZING!" Paulentena squealed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHE'SSOPERFECT ANDCUTEANDPOWERFULILOVEHIMANDIWANNAMARRYHIM!" Viridi squeaked at a super fast rate.

"I actually helped him!" Pit said proudly.

"Shame on you, knocking him over like that, Pit! I saw the whole thing!" Paulentena shouted defensively.

Mega Man had turned away from them at that point, blushing a furious pink across his nose and cheeks, wishing they weren't so intent on fangirling. He was mostly annoyed at Viridi's "I wanna marry him" quote.

"I have the entire collection of games, figures, Funko POP, plushies and Amiibo!" Pit boasted.

"I've watched every episode of every anime and Fully Charged and I wrote several awesome stories about him! Although, I cried at all the death-scene episodes ." Paulentena exclaimed.

"Same, but you two are both newbies! I've got all of that to my name AND I even own all the X and Battle Network games for Japan Only!" Viridi proclaimed.

"My favourite move of his is Flame Shot!" Paulentena laughed.

Mega Man was now gritting his teeth, trying to stop himself from saying something wrong and upsetting them.

"OK, Pit! I dare you to ask for an autograph! Get it for me and I will give you half my Battle Network games." Viridi dared with a cheeky smirk.

"Ok, then, but if I can't do it, you get my Fully Charged plush." Pit agreed.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Paulentena quietly chanted, clapping her hands.

What happened next was totally unexpected.

Pit walked up proudly behind Mega Man and tapped him on his shoulder…

...and Mega Man quickly turned round, grabbed Pit by the neck of his tunic, growled "I've had enough of you fans!" in a vicious snarl, charged his Mega Buster, put it to Pit's chest and fired him into the wall behind Viridi and Paulentena. The winged teen blacked out, muttering "Yay, I got beaten by Mega Man…" "Oh, and Viridi? I already HAVE A GIRLFRIEND." Mega Man then growled angrily. His now narrowed blue eyes had never seemed so cold and hating. "And, also? I hope I see you in a battle, Paulentena, so I can show you what I did to Pit." he said angrily. "Because I don't mind having fans, but you three went WAY to far." he finished.

"S-S-S-so he h-h-hates us?" the two fans asked.

Paulentena and Viridi looked at each other, then at Pit, then at Mega Man, who was walking away, and began crying like, well, disappointed fangirls.

**That's a wrap, I hope you enjoyed this short story. ; **

**This is partly based off of Paulentena's Guidance for Mega Man in Smash 4 and Smash Ultimate, where the three of them begin fangirling. If you don't know what it is, look it up. **

**That'll be all from me, Chaokachu, for this episode of Smash Mansion: Randoms. See you in the next one! **


	2. Chapter 2

Super Smash Mansion: Randoms, Episode 2: Swimming Day

You know, I know, we all know, I'm not a staff member of the development team of Smash Ultimate.

This one's a little longer than the last one, so enjoy as much of these fanfiction nutrients you get.

It was a bright, sunny morning at Smash Mansion, just right to go swimming in the lake. First to wake up was Pit, stretching his white feathered wings and rubbing at his sleepy blue eyes. He looked out the window, feeling the sun's warmth, and decided to go swimming. "Hey, Pittoo? It's really nice today, so I'm going to be at the lake. Do you want to come, too?" he asked his edgy clone. Dark Pit smiled for once, and nodded. "Just remember that you have to put extra suncream on your burn marks, Pit."

"Oh yeah…" Pit muttered. After having annoyed the motherboard out of Mega Man and being blasted really, really hard by him, Pit had burn marks across his chest. Even so, though, he wasn't afraid to go swimming without something like a t-shirt and changed into his white swimming trunks before heading outdoors. He leapt into the water, laughing and enjoying its coolness against the blazing sun. Just then, there was a huge _splash _next to him, and Dark Pit swam up to his lighter self. "Race you round the lake, Pit!" he laughed, before kicking off and swimming. "Right behind you!" Pit shouted, following after him.

Mega Man left Sleep Mode after hearing a load of noise coming from the lake. He looked out his window to see the two Pits splashing each other and laughing and having fun. "That looks kind of fun, and I could apologise for hurting Pit whilst he's in a good mood…" the little bot thought. He changed to a cute pair of swimming trunks, blue with chibi-style robots on and headed out to the lake. "Hey, Pit!" he shouted. Pit looked over and didn't recognise him at first, as without his armour, Mega Man did indeed have the same build as a small boy. "Pit, I'm really sorry for hurting you yesterday." the little bot muttered, slightly embarrassed that he'd let his anger get the better of him.

"Aww, it's ok, Mega Man! I could never stay mad with you." Pit smiled. "How about we play a game of water dodgeball?" the white-winged angel suggested.

"Yeah, so I can batter the living daylights out of you, Pit?" Dark Pit sniggered evily.

"Uhh… th-there might be a problem with your plan…" Mega Man stuttered, remembering that because his internals were built of high-density titanium, he had a higher weight ratio than the other children Fighters.

"Aww, c'mon little dude!" Pit laughed, and pulled Mega Man into the water… and he just sank. Thankfully, being a robot, he didn't exactly need to breathe, he only chose to. Mega Man scowled at Pit from the bottom of the lake, arms crossed, as if to say "Well done, idiot."

After trying their hardest to haul Mega Man out the lake, the two Pits decided to give up and get someone elso to help. Kirby had been walking by, obviously heading out to swim as well. "Hey, Kirby? Mega Man's stuck at the bottom of the lake. He's OK, but… he's kinda too heavy for me and Pittoo to pull out of the water ourselves." Pit mumbled awkwardly, feeling stupid for not listening to Mega Man.

"Poyooo…" Kirby sighed, before diving into the water. Kirby grabbed Mega Man's arm and inflated his squishy pink body, making both of them float back up to the surface.

"I was about to say, I can't swim without a buoyancy aid. I'm only _just_ too heavy for my size to weight ratio." Mega Man sighed, shaking his head about to get the water out his spiky black hair, before grabbing a pair of rubber rings. He put the rubber rings on and went back into the water (this time not sinking). During the commotion, Link, Pikachu, several Pokémon Trainers and Sonic had joined up with the others, starting to play in the water (Except for Sonic, who was being gently coaxed into the water by Red the Pokémon Trainer). "Guys, let's play water dodgeball!" Pit shouted, picking up a small beachball and flinging it at Pikachu. Pikachu fired it back at him by catching it with his tail and launching it. The ball missed Pit and smacked Link, who panicked and accidentally hit Mega Man in the face with his hand. Mega didn't take kindly to it and shouted "Hey, watch what you're doing!" before swimming to the other side of the lake, where Ethan, Leah, Isabelle, Kirby, Yoshi, Sonic, LeafGreen and Moon were playing. Isabelle was doggy paddling (as you might expect) backwards and forwards, training herself to become stronger. The Trainers were playing about with their Squirtles and Ivysaurs in the water, whilst the Charizards were napping by the lakefront. Kirby was trying to nap on a float, until Leah decided that it was funny to leap on, knocking both of them into the water. Ethan was just drinking an apple and persimmon smoothie, being the most chill Villager in existence. Yoshi was splashing everyone and having a good time and Sonic was also in rubber rings, like Mega Man, but he seemed a little frightened.

Back over with the dodgeball game…

"You're out, Pikachu!" Dark Pit shouted. The little yellow Pokémon swam over to the Out area. Link launched a ball at about 3G force, and it hit Pit. "Dang it, my team lost!" Pit muttered, before pulling himself out of the water and drying his hair and wings off. He proceeded to go get drinks, which were on the other side of the lake, but when he went…

…he slipped and fell into the water on the other side, sending some of the non-players scattering. Mega Man's rubber rings got burst by a wildy thrashing Sonic's quills, and he sank, muttering "Not again…". Kirby accidentally hit Sonic, who freaked out further and ran from the lake, screaming. Isabelle, Ethan and Leah decided that they'd had enough and just got out.

After the lake escapades…

"From now on, under no circumstances is anyone allowed to go to the lake without my supervision. Understand, Fighters?" Master Hand sighed wearily. He'd had enough of a hard time trying to pull Mega Man back out the lake, and decided to take action.

**That's it for this Chapter. Post some ideas in the reviews for me, and maybe I'll write them for you! See ya later! **


End file.
